1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hydraulic dampers for vehicular suspension systems and, in particular, is concerned with a mono-flow shock absorber having a flow path formed by concentric tubes.
2. Statement of the Related Art
Hydraulic dampers for suspension systems are well-known. Many dampers utilize a reciprocating piston rod and piston in a fluid-filled cylinder. A valving assembly carried by the piston varies the resistance to fluid flow between first and second chambers in the cylinder. A separate valving assembly is utilized to control fluid flow between the cylinder and a fluid reservoir.
The art continues to seek improvements. It is desirable to provide an economical damper for use with a suspension system. Preferably, hydraulic fluid traveling through a damper during operation will do so at low noise levels. Lower operating noise levels for dampers are desirable for customer satisfaction.